


i wanna tell you the truth

by greenlightsaber



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlightsaber/pseuds/greenlightsaber
Summary: High School Musical 3 but it's gay :)[mention/use of alcohol]
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	i wanna tell you the truth

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i actually haven't written in a LONG time but i've got at least two more oneshot ideas written on my list, so stay tuned! and enjoy reading this one <3  
> – ally

They _won_. They won their _last_ basketball game as Wildcats. Their era _ended_ for now and that's why they decided to meet again at the Bolton's house where they held a party.  
  
Loads of people joined them. The team, of course, their friends and parents. Even College Scouts came, including those of U of A, who basically offered Chad and Troy a scholarship during eve.  
  
Both Troy and Chad couldn't believe it but accepted gladly, of course. They felt relief, it took a lot of weight off their shoulders, now that they wouldn't have to worry about their future anymore. Their parents seemed cheerful and pleased, as well.  
  
They left their parents to talk business with said scouts and made their way to get some drinks for theirselves. After all they just won a big game and deserved to celebrate.  
  
After a few drinks and a lot of congratulations from nearly everyone there, Chad started to feel a little dizzy.  
  
"We actually _did it_!", said Troy, widing his smile, then emptying his cup.  
  
The jock laughed as he took another sip from his own.  
  
"So, U of A, huh?", asked Troy, barely believing the offer they had just given him and his best friend.  
  
" _U of A_ ", agreed Chad, still feeling dizzy. He figured he drank a bit too much already, yet let his glance wander around the guests, letting Troy babble to himself.  
  
"Uh yeah, I... I'll see you later, cool?", mumbled Chad as he laid eyes on someone he'd rather wanted to talk with.  
  
"Sure thing, man", spoke Troy, "I'm going to check on Gabi then."  
  
They exchanged a handshake and Troy left him to meet up with his girlfriend.  
  
Chad hastily finished his cup then took two glasses from the table, filled them with wine and walked up to the ever smiling theatre kid.  
  
"Have a drink with me?", he smiled charmingly.  
  
Ryan eyed him. " _Wine_? That's a tad bit too fancy for you, don't you think?", said Ryan, then laughed. "But I'd _love_ to."  
  
Chad felt his heart skip a beat and handed him a glass. They clink glasses and both took a sip.  
  
Ryan smiled at him with flushed cheeks and Chad wondered, was it the cold, that made him blush or did he possibly already drink too much?  
  
Chad held the glass with both of his hands, while Ryan held it properly, looking kind of elegant doing it.  
  
"That was a great game, by the way", uttered Ryan, showing his charmant smile.  
  
Chad beamed at him. "Glad you think so", he nodded slightly, "You did a good job playing the mascot, too."  
  
The Evans' boy blushed again. "Thank you", he mumbled, seeming pretty shy, which didn't suit him at all. You would've thought he didn't even know insecurities exist since he performed on stage his _whole_ life.  
  
"I was trying to impress–"  
  
"Cheerleaders? The audience? Of course you did", he interrupted Chad and glanced down at his glass.  
  
Chad seemed rather confused, "No, I was trying to impress _you_."  
  
Ryan laughed nervously, looked up and met his eyes. "You're _drunk_ , dude."  
  
He laughed, too. "Pretty much. But I meant it."  
  
Ryan made no effort hiding the surprised look on his face. " _Me_?", he asked softly. "Well, you succeeded then."  
  
"Good", Chad seemed pleased. "Y'know, I think I'm actually playing _a whole lot_ better, since you're coming to see the games."  
  
"Oh, _come on_ ", Ryan snorted but was actually pretty touched, "You're imagining things."  
  
Chad shook his head and finished his wine, then took their glasses and put them on some table next to them. "I'm _not_ ", he said and grabbed his hand. "Come with me", he insisted and dragged him to the swings, which still stood in Troy's garden. They used to love these and spent their whole day on them, trying to reach the clouds.  
  
Not that he really had a choice but Ryan would have followed him either way. "What are we doing?", he wondered, yet did not complain. He enjoyed holding Chad's hand.  
  
Chad gently pushed him into the swing, then sat down on the one next to him but didn't let go of his hand. He glanced at their crossed hands.  
  
Ryan's eyes followed his gaze, his cheeks flushed again. He damned himself therefore. Yes, he fell for another, at least seemingly, straight boy, he knew he had _no_ chance, yet wasn't able to stop himself from feeling the way he did.  
  
"We're hanging out", spoke Chad finally.  
  
Ryan looked up and met his eyes. "I'm glad we do."  
  
Chad locked eyes with him. "Listen, _Ry_ –", he begun, sounding pretty serious.  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. Chad only ever called him Ry to mess with him. This, though, did not sound like he wanted to mess with him.  
  
"U of A offered me a scholarship tonight."  
  
Ryan smiled, "That's awesome, man. I mean, wow! Congratulations!", and he meant it, he was truly happy for his friend.  
  
Chad smiled lightly, too. "Thanks. It is. There's just... _something_ about it."  
  
"Yeah? What is it? Come on, tell me!", Ryan became curious and gently squeezed the other boy's hand.  
  
"You're probably going to New York, don't you?", inquired Chad.  
  
Ryan nodded. "Most likely. What about it?"  
  
"Well, I really would want to be around you, since...", Chad paused.  
  
"Since...?", spoke Ryan softly, feeling emerging tension in his body.  
  
"Since _I like you_.", continued Chad with trembling voice.  
  
Ryan laughed nervously and blushed strongly, then squeezed Chad's hand once more. "You drank too much.", he said quickly.  
  
Chad chuckled, "I did. I _still_ like you."  
  
"Even _if_ you really mean that–"  
  
"I _do_ mean it. I like you, _silly_."  
  
He really meant it. He liked Ryan for a while now, he just never had the courage to tell him. It took a few drinks to do so, but he managed it. He _finally_ said it.  
  
Ryan blinked, several times successively, still doubting the whole thing. _"I like you too_.", uttered Ryan hastily, "But you're still drunk and I'd be taking advantage of you, wouldn't I?"  
  
"No, you wouldn't", Chad shook his head lightly. "Now _come here_ ", he cupped Ryan's flushed cheek with his hand.  
  
"Chad, _everyone's_ looking...", whispered Ryan.  
  
But Chad didn't care and softly pulled Ryan towards himself. Ryan didn't mind, instead smiled happily.  
  
Chad laughed mildly, then kissed him. It wasn't really romantic, or as magical as Ryan imagined, plus he tasted like alcohol, but it was _enough to drive him crazy_ anyway.  
  
Ryan's smile did not fade as he kissed him back. It was all he ever wished for, and now, he finally got it.  
  
Chad backed away, _only an inch_ , and chuckled. "Wanna go get some more privacy?"


End file.
